


Obedience

by emmabeth



Series: All yours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: “What the fuck were you doing flirting with that old man?” Draco hissed when he broke their kiss.“I wasn’t.” Harry tried to explain before Draco was biting his lips.“You’re going to have to do better than that Harry.” His eyes glinted with amusement, he knew the situation perfectly well, but he was enjoying toying with Harry anyway.Merlin, Harry loved that look on Draco’s face, “I was thinking about you.” He explained, panting some.Draco smiled a little, “Prove it.”





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter story! Woot! Let me know what you all think please.
> 
> Now part of a series but you could read as a stand alone since that's how I first imagined it.

Harry hated these anniversary parties. Every year since the war, they always threw a large celebration and invited Harry as their star guest. Moreover, every year at these parties Harry felt like he was becoming only a shadow of himself. As if the image of Harry Potter was more important than the real Harry Potter. His friends told him he was imagining things but Harry still felt awkward at these kinds of events.

It had been four years since the war and everything had changed. The wizarding community was trying their best to put the past behind themselves and move on to a better future. Events like these kept the memory alive for a single night but allowed everyone to sweep the rest under a rug for the other 364 days of the year.

Like every other year, Harry was being paraded around, meeting all the new rising political figures in the Ministry, shaking hands and pretending he gave a fuck about any of this. At one time, Harry had wanted to become an Auror, fighting evil and joining the ministry himself. He’d even trained for it, worked hard and passed his exams. However, no one was able to talk to him properly. The moment he entered a room it wasn’t about stopping dark magic, it was about the legend of Harry Potter. People couldn’t very well ask a legend to do paperwork, or get his opinion on which spell to use in various circumstances. He was given a token position that kept him smiling for the public but never actually doing things. Therefore, he’d left that life and the public eye for the most part. Choosing a career in broomstick design with the Firebolt Company, luckily it was twice as much fun and he didn’t have to put up with people gawking at him. In the world of broomsticks, he was an amateur.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop appearing in public altogether. Therefore, he still allowed himself to be paraded around once a year.

Across the room, Harry saw a familiar smirk. Draco Malfoy was watching him as he shook hands with the possible next Minister of Magic, and Draco seemed perfectly aware of Harry’s reluctance to be here. He should be aware of it at least, he had heard Harry bitch about it for the last month.

The two of them were dating. It had been a surprising turn of events that had brought them together but here they were. Their relationship was still very much a secret of course, neither of them wanted to deal with the political shit storm that would come out of going public. However, somehow, for the last seven months they had been dating and Harry thought things were going wonderfully well, and Draco must too because he’d asked Harry just last night if he would consider moving into the Manor with him. Harry, impetuous as ever, hadn’t even paused to consider his answer before throwing his arms around Draco and saying yes.

In the whole room only Draco seemed to still look at him like he was a person and not a legend. Even Harry’s old time mates seemed to forget on nights like this that Harry hadn’t singlehandedly destroyed the Dark Lord. No, it was only Draco who smirked at him.

That smirk made Harry’s toes curl in his shoes. He had learned to really love that fucking smirk in the past few months, usually because that smirk proceeded Draco doing something wonderfully corrupting to Harry’s body.

Harry’s attention was called back by the politician he was meeting and Harry inadvertently gave him a dreamy flirty sort of look that turned the short necked old man bright red with a blush. Oops. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and tried to pay more attention to what he was supposed to be hearing. The little old man however, now kept trying to touch Harry’s hand or even worse, his arse.

After the politician had moved on Harry looked around again for Draco and saw him sliding out of the room, down a side hallway. He didn’t look back at Harry or make any sign to him, but Harry followed along behind him like an obedient dog.

Their relationship had a touch, although lately not so much a touch as a heaping spoonful, of dominate and subordinate relations. It had been a surprising new kink for both of them but something they had fallen into enthusiastically. Draco got to strut around and act like the insufferable prat he liked to be, and Harry… Well Harry had found that he could surrender up his body to Draco and shut off the majority of his brain, slipping into a comfortable mindset where the whole world narrowed and nothing else mattered except what happened between them. It was a little scary when he stopped to think about it, giving control of his body to Draco, shutting off 95% of his brain. However, when they were together, and Draco was giving him that look, Harry felt so safe and comfortable, a strange kind of peace settled over him. Before now he’d always been on the front lines, alone and strong, brave and independent. Being with Draco like this gave him a chance to give the control over to someone else, someone who he trusted entirely. It was addictive and the two of them loved every second of it.

The hallway he led them down was dim, clearly not meant to be used during the party. The noises from the party could still be heard however, sounded like the Minister was starting his speech. Draco finally turned and smirked again when he saw Harry obediently behind him. He pulled Harry in for a hard kiss. The air was knocked right out of Harry’s lungs and he clung to Draco’s robes.

Draco grabbed the small hairs on the back of his neck and pulled, making Harry gasp. His mind cleared and he started to slip into that mindset where he was willing and wanting Draco to do anything to him.

“What the fuck were you doing flirting with that old man?” Draco hissed when he broke their kiss.

“I wasn’t.” Harry tried to explain before Draco was biting his lips.

“You’re going to have to do better than that Harry.” His eyes glinted with amusement, he knew the situation perfectly well but he was enjoying toying with Harry anyway.

Merlin, Harry loved that look on Draco’s face, “I was thinking about you.” He explained, panting some.

Draco smiled a little, “Prove it.” Using his hold on Harry’s hair, he forced Harry to his knees, “Suck me off.”

Harry trembled, he wanted to prove himself to Draco, he would do anything to please him. He reached up and pulled Draco’s cock out of his dress pants. Draco was definitely a shower and not a grower, even in his flaccid state he was impressive. The last six months Harry had really grown to love this cock, he had trouble imagining a better one.

A round of applause started and Harry realized with a chill that Draco hadn’t cast any silencing or concealment charms. He whined a little and looked up at Draco, hoping that he would stop any sound from carrying over at least.

“Get to work.” Draco smiled, ignoring Harry’s puppy eyes.

Harry whimpered but didn’t dare ignore the order. He licked the soft cock, starting in light motions, using his hand to caress Draco’s balls. As Draco hardened, Harry started sucking in Draco’s uncut penis.

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair, coaxing him to take more. Harry hummed as Draco became fully hard and he could start really sucking down his entire length. The wet juicy noises of his lips filled Harry’s ears, making him blush.

“Listen to you enjoying yourself.” Draco mocked. “If anyone came along they would hear you long before they saw you like this.”

Harry groaned, grabbing onto Draco’s thighs, he started to grow hard himself but whether it was from sucking Draco off, the thrill of possibly being caught, or hearing Draco tease him Harry wasn’t sure.

“I’d probably be thrown in Azkaban for this, if someone saw me forcing the Savior on his knees, shoving my cock down the back of his throat.” As Draco painted that somewhat frightening idea, he did just that, thrusting his hips and pushing himself deeper inside of Harry’s mouth and throat.

“Or maybe they would be too shocked at this image of you, so cock hungry you couldn’t help yourself.”

Harry felt tears pricking his eyes, he was trying his best not to gag as Draco kept pushing into his mouth. He clung to Draco, he wanted to take his cock out of his own pants but he couldn’t until Draco let him.

“And you are hungry for it, aren’t you?” Draco pulled his hair so that Harry tipped his head back and looked up into Draco’s eyes.

Harry nodded, a tear slipping from his eye. Heavens help him but he really was hungry for this.

“Good boy.” Draco wiped up Harry’s tear in a tender motion before he pulled Harry forward, prodding him to get back to his work.

Greedily, Harry started sucking down Draco’s leaking cock again. Draco continued to tease him verbally and pull on Harry’s hair until Harry was hard and growing desperate for his own release.

“When I come I want you to drink up every drop, understand?” Draco ordered.

Harry nodded, humming his agreement.

“Every single drop you spill I will punish you for later tonight.” Draco darkly promised.

Harry whimpered, just the idea of how Draco might punish him made him tremble.

“If you manage to take it all, I’ll even give you a little reward. Would you like that Potter?”

Harry hummed happily, he wanted Draco’s rewards as much as his punishments.

Draco was panting, his fingers curling as he neared his orgasm. With a strangled noise, he came inside Harry’s mouth, spilling thick spurts of wet warmth down his throat. Harry tried his best to drink it all, sucking down every droplet.

After he finished cumming Draco sighed contentedly and leaned back against the wall, “Clean me up.” He ordered breathlessly.

Harry, still wishing for his own release, rushed to comply, lovingly licking clean Draco.

After he finished, Draco stuffed himself back in his trousers and squatted in front of Harry. He took Harry’s chin and tipped it to one side, with his long cool fingertip ran up Harry’s neck and over his jaw, finally pushing inside of Harry’s mouth.

“Look what I found.” Draco smirked as he pushed his finger into Harry’s wet mouth. “Looks like there’s a punishment in your future.” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Draco.” Harry whined, his erection was hurting trapped inside his pants.

Draco chuckled when he looked down at Harry’s wiggling hips, “You were even more eager than I had assumed.”

There was another loud round of applause from the assembly room.

“Sounds like the speeches are finishing up, if you don’t get back soon people will come looking for you.”

“Please.” Harry pleaded, grabbing Draco’s collar.

Draco’s mask of coolness slipped for a moment, “Damn.” He kissed Harry again. When his fingers got to the top of Harry’s pants Harry winced, “You’re alright, just be patient.”

Harry nodded and let Draco pull his leaking cock out of his trousers, he’d already stained them, thank Merlin there were spells to clean him up.

Draco began pumping Harry’s cock and Harry clung to him, his arms wrapping around Draco’s neck as he panted in his ear.

“Damn Draco, that’s so good.” He mewled.

“Harry Fucking Potter.” Draco smiled and kissed him again, sloppy and wet. His eyes looked impatient and hungry, “I don’t want to share you anymore tonight. I want to take you back to the Manor and lock you up there. I’ll punish you, reward you, spoil the shit out of you, whatever you want, just be mine.”

“Yes Draco.” Harry agreed, he’d do anything for Draco.

Harry fell apart in Draco’s arms, his vision turning white as he orgasmed and Draco tried desperately to cover his mouth and stifle his cries.

As he gradually became aware, he realized Draco had moved him so he was sitting against the wall for support. Draco was petting his face and whispering something sweet in his ear. Harry loved these moments, Draco always took such good care of him, cleaning him up and tending to any wounds, but also lovingly whispering away any anxiety Harry felt when he came back to the real world.

“Are you back with me Harry?” Draco asked as Harry’s eyes finally focused.

“Getting there.” He started fidgeting, realizing now how long he’d been gone from the party.

“You’re bloody brilliant.” Draco gave him a real smile and kissed him again, lightly and chaste on his lips.

Harry chucked, “Damn right.” He climbed to his feet with Draco’s steadying help.

“I would have fixed your hair, but it is impossible to tell it has been messed up.” Draco mocked.

Harry racked his hands through his hair and tried to restore something of his style.

“Alright Mr. Savior, back to your party.” Draco gave Harry’s backside a little pat.

“Can I come over after?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure if the promise of later had just been part of the role Draco had played or if he actually meant it.

Draco chuckled, “Actually, you should be totally moved into my house by now so it would be strange if you didn’t come.” He turned and started walking back to the party.

“Hold on,” Harry hurried after him, “What do you mean I should already be moved in?”

“You said you’d come live with me.”

“Well yes but-”

“And knowing you it would have taken months for you to get around to it. So I made arrangements to have you moved tonight while you are here.”

Harry frowned and stopped, “And I am just supposed to be okay with that?” He demanded.

Draco turned and raised a pale brow, “So you don’t want to come live with me?”

Harry ground his teeth, “That’s not it-”

“Then stop complaining.” Draco walked back into the party without waiting for Harry.

Harry watched him disappear in the group and he finally allowed himself to laugh, was it any wonder he’d fallen in love with that prat?

**Author's Note:**

> I would be remiss if I didn't thank the lovely Shades Of Cool for helping me get this fic ready for you all. Please check them out and support them as well!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool


End file.
